These days, sensors are employed in smart home solutions (IoT) for monitoring window positions/door positions. The information may be used for security applications or for supplying information to smart home solutions in order to detect states on the basis of the movement pattern of the window or the door. These states are reported to a control unit, which informs the user or another application about them. Accordingly, sensors (e.g., acceleration sensors, gyroscopes and/or magnetometers) are mounted on a window/door in order to detect such position states. The state is thereupon communicated via a wireless link to other applications. Most existing design approaches make use of an additional part, which is based on a reed switch that is placed statically on the window/door in order to detect the handle position as well as the locked/unlocked state. Our approach is a stand-alone sensor solution that needs no additional components to be installed on the window.